Clever Title That Starts With 'Icelandic Torture'
by PrussianOwl
Summary: A chain of events that lead up to our Icelandic friend getting held for beer-ransom by the infamous Bad Touch Trio...and what happens during that whole ordeal...
1. It begins with shorts

**Author's Note: Hey! So inspiration struck awhile back while I was utterly sick with the "OHMYGOSHICELAND" sickness. I don't understand how people couldn't drool over Ice. He's so awesome. Anyways...Hope you enjoy ^_^ (P.s...I love Sweden and his awkward little thoughts...I should add more of him...) **

Iceland stared at his ceiling, petting Mr. Puffin subconsciously as he thought. It had been very quiet around the house that he shared with the other Nordic's ever since he was awoken to his puffin screaming for food about an hour ago. And now that Ice thought about it...He hadn't even SEEN any of the others since last night... Sitting up quickly Iceland swept the room. It didn't seem to have any camera's or boobietraps...

"..."

Knowing that impending doom was most likely ahead for the small male, he stood, grabbed Mr. Puffin and slowly, ever so slowly, opened his door to the dead silent hallway. Better get it over with sooner than later...

"Hey what are ya doin' tough guy?"

"Be quiet..." Popping his head out to peer both ways, he saw nothing out of the ordinary, and Iceland made his way into the kitchen at the end of the hall.

"...D-denmark...? Norway? Sweden?" This made the small silver haired man worried. None of the others were in the kitchen which was usually being raided at all hours of the day by at least one of the countries.

"This..isn't good..."

"What do ya' mean? None of those wimps are 'round to bug ya', ain't that a good thing?"

"..." Crossing the kitchen he padded softly into the silent living room, his heart starting to beat at a slightly faster pace.

"This is bad...very...very..bad..." Mr. Puffin grunted in response as he was shifted in Ice's arms and the small male felt a subconscious shiver wind up his back as the hairs stood up on his neck. He was being watched. Slowly tilting his head the the open doorway leading to the dining room he found nothing staring back, calming him only slightly. Turning around swiftly he faced the vacant kitchen.

"Finland?" Nope. No one there either...Frowning, the Icelandic male turned back to continue down the other half of the house. Scanning the kitchen as he made his way through, Ice sighed.

"Hey tough guy."

"Yes?"

"I want some more fish. Git me some and there'll be no problems yeah?"

"...later..once I find where everyone is.." Growling softly the puffin turned his sight to the fridge to find Denmark was standing where Ice won't be able to see, crammed between the fridge and the counter.

"T-Tough guy..."

"I told you...later..."

"No..it's uh not that.." Denmark was starting to creep up behind his owner as they made their way into the hallway, completely silent. Ruffling his feathers Mr. Puffin made a warning grumble arise from his throat for Iceland, who then in turn, paused.

"FINE! We can get you some tuna! Happy now?" Turning around Iceland visibly jumped and yelped. A certain Dane was a mere foot away from him, staring at him quietly.

"WHAT THE HELL? DENMARK!"

"Hey'a Icey."

"...!" This. Was NOT good. Quickly turning back around to run, Iceland found Norway blocking his other way of escape.

"Little brother." Mr. Puffin quickly made his way out of Iceland's grip and flew out of the hallway to leave the small male alone with the other's.

"GOOD LUCK TOUGH GUY!" Iceland felt the sense of doom pound down on him and let out a huff.

"What the HELL are you doing? Following me around...to just surround me in the hallway..." This is when the Dane and Norwegian exchanged a smirk and a grin.

"Little brother. We have a little challenge for you..." This was the nice way of saying 'You're going to do something embarrassing and possibly comprising for our pure entertainment.'

"No. Whatever's it is, I'm sure as hell not doing it."

"Yes you are Icey!" Denmark grabbed him from behind and began to carry the small man down the hallway to his room, Iceland struggling uselessly in his strong grip. No, no, no, no, no, NO. Norway opened the door for the smirking Dane as Iceland mewled softly, the situation going from bad to worse, as he saw what was going to happen. Laying out on Denmark's bed was a pair of short shorts covered in puffins on a pink background and a rather girly, frilly, and lacey tank. Iceland stared in disbelief at the other two men as he was tossed onto the bed, his back slamming against the soft blankets.

"Now Icey! We can do this the hard or the easy way! Your choice!" It was silent for a moment as the smallest man took in the shadowed faces of the two men above him before he decided. He had to, but damn...steeling his resolve, Iceland put on his best pouty face, his cheeks turning red from imagining how idiotic he probably looked.

"Onii-chan..." Norway visibly flinched as though being hit by the words. _Big brother..._

"NO NORWAY. DON'T FALL FOR THE TRICK! HE'S JUST ACTING THAT WAY TO GET OUT OF THIS!" Denmark quickly covered Ice's mouth who began clawing at his hand, making small frantic muffled sounds.

"Little brother..."

"No! Norway! Remember nothing bad's going to happen to him! You know the plan! It'll be fine!" Norway's blank stare went to Iceland who stopped clawing at the hand holding his mouth and was now laying there slightly, awaiting the verdict. The answer was simply a small grunt as Norway picked at the tank top laying next to the small male.

"...You're procrastinating little brother." Denmark's worry faded into a huge grin as he released the grip on his mouth and began pulling off Ice's dark red coat much to the other's fear.

"N-No! Denmark stop it! Onii-chan! M-make him stop!" Norway turned away from the pitiful sounds of his little brother, and Iceland felt his fear grow as Denmark pulled off his coat and the bow.

"STOP IT!" The Dane's smirk only grew as he flung the jacket to the side along with the bow, and then the shirt...Denmark then inspected Ice, his small somewhat feminine body below him, wriggling as he attempted to stop the other, and the taller male only grinned, he loved the blush on the silver haired man's cheeks.

"If you stop struggling this would be easier for both of us~ Now calm down~"

"You sound like such a PERVERT Denmark! Just s-STOP!" Denmark pressed his hand down on the smaller man's bare chest in an attempt to keep him from escaping while he grabbed the tank top and looked over at Norway, who currently must've thought the carpet was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Hey Nor, I need some help over here, can you get his pants off?" Norway glanced up and nodded slowly much to Iceland's dismay as his brother crouched down and began untying his white boots.

"Why do I have to be the one to do this? Couldn't you make Finland do this or somethings?" Both Dane and Norwegian men paused, and exchanged a glance before continuing to undress Ice.

"Finland said no."

"And so did Sweden when it came to what we have in mind..he NEVER would've let Finni do this~!" Denmark at this point had finally gotten the white tank top completely on the silver haired man and was now just holding him down as Norway took off one boot at a time.

"And what EXACTLY do you have in mind?" Iceland got no answer from either males except for a smug grin from Denmark as Norway tossed his boots to the side.

"Okay~! Ready Icey? I hope you don't have embarrassing boxers!" Denmark laughed insanely as he pulled on the first button of Ice's pants.

"Please...STOP! D-den-DENMARK! BIG BROTHER!" Norway silenced him by covering the small man's mouth with both hands as the sickening sound of the zipper. A silence filled the room for a moment as Denmark ripped off his pants and threw them to the side.

"...Mmmpppphh!"

"HEY LOOK'AT THIS NORWAY! HAHAHA! SMILEY FACES!" Iceland felt his face heat up at the laughter and wished it would all just end. Norway glanced back at the boxers then back at Iceland with his blank face, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

"MMPH! MM!" The Dane wiped a tear away from his eye and grabbed the short shorts, still chuckling softly to himself about the small man. Iceland just finally closed his eyes as his torturers finished preparing him, pulling up the short shorts, and putting his boots back on. It was silent for a moment as the two inspected their work, and nodded in agreement.

"Okays..I'm in the shorts and the tank top...can I go back to my room now..? Please?"

"NOPE~!" Iceland blinked his eyes open and sat up, clenching his fists into the bedding gently.

"What do you mean 'nope'?" In response, Denmark picked him up bridal style and energetically trotted out of his room, down the hall and into the kitchen where the other two residents of the house were seated.

"Hey guys~! WE DID IT!" The icelandic male wriggled in the others tight clutch, unable to get away from this horrible nightmare as his cheeks heated up even more. It was already embarrassing enough to have to wear this in front of Norway and Denmark, but now Sweden and Finland...

"Please...Just let me go Denmark..." Iceland grumbled and Denmark smirked, setting the other down so Fin and Sweden could fully inspect their hard work. Pulling away and attempting to make a dash for it, Iceland bumped into Norway, who quickly grabbed his wrist.

"No, no little brother...We aren't done with you quite yet..."  
Norway then covered his mouth once again so all attempts of arguing were silenced.

"Sooooo what do you guys thinkkkkk~?" Denmark's smirk only grew.

"You look great Iceland!" Finland gave him a cute little smile and it grew silent for a moment until the Finish man gave Sweden a small poke.

"Hm?" Sweden glanced up from the shorts* and blinked as if slightly dazed before realizing he had to put his two cents in as well.

"Oh...y'h...hem..y'u l-look n'ce.."

"Mmnh!"

"GREAT! SINCE WE'RE ALL IN AGREEMENT, WHAT DO YOU SAY WE TAKE A LITTLE TRIP TO THE MALL EH ICEY?"

"..."  
Oh hell no.

"HMMMMMMMMMPHHHH! Nn!"

"Okay, glad to know you agree~!" Denmark gave a slight nod to the other nordic's before once again picking up the small, flustered and quite angry male. The Norwegian's hand slipped away from Ice's mouth as Denmark ran to his van and dumped the other in. Norway then soon followed, sitting on top of Ice so he couldn't get out of the van while the Dane coaxed his van to life and pulled out of the garage.

"I HATE YOU BOTH SO MUCH!"

"Relax Icey.." The messy minivan was then silent as Denmark drove the three to the closest mall, Iceland's butterflies getting worse the closer they got, and his pulse picked up. He was about to be forced into a somewhat crowded mall. Wearing ladies clothing.

Damn it.

**Author's Note: This. If I get reviews I will continue..cause I'll feel stupid if I continue this and no one is following or reviewing or anything...Thanks for reading the first (and hopefully NOT last) chapter!  
*Sweden's thoughts: "...N'ed t' get Finland s'me of th'se sh'rts..." **


	2. Then

**(Author's Note): First off, I just want to say thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for reading, reviewing and all that wonderful jazz. On a scale of one to awesome...Ya'll are Prussia. All the way. So...here's the next chapter. :) Enjoy the sweat-covered fruits of** **my...****_labor..._****No but seriously. Do enjoy at your own pace. :3 P.s I don't own Hetalia. I wish. ****_I wish.._**

As the mall appeared in the front window view Iceland felt sickness coil it's way up his body. This was really happening. Norway could feel the anxiousness drifting through the back seat and his brotherly instincts kicked in, so he gave Iceland a small glance and a kick to the shin.

"..."

"..." Ice looked over at Norway who acted as though nothing happened, and gave a little sigh of desperation and anger.

"I really don't believe you. Eithers of you." Denmark looked at Ice in the mirror and grinned.

"What do ya' mean Icey?" The Icelandic male shook his head and turned towards the window, his fear rising higher still at the sight of the huge shopping mall looming ever closer.

"Aren't you getting sick of making me do stupid stuffs for your entertainment?"

"Nope." Norway nodded his agreement with Denmark as the small male crossed his arms.

"...It's builds character, little brother."  
The minivan was then silent for a moment as they rolled into the parking lot and Denmark found a spot on the farthest side of the cluster of stores facing inward to the indoor area.

"What store should we drop him off in Nor?" Norway didn't even blink before responding.

"The romance section in Powells."

"You only want to go there to get some books!" The Norwegian shrugged, his face the ever-blank canvas.

"Is that a bad thing Denmark?"

"No...But we have to just drop him off and run. So that wouldn't..work..." Denmark turned and glanced at Norway and the small Icelandic man before a thought struck him.

"Where are the most people in a mall usually?"

"...The food court...or where a sale is happening." Iceland gave a small grumble at Norway's words and a slight blush grew on his face. Knowing his luck, there'd probably end up being a sale in Victoria Secret.

"You know any sales going on right now?"

"Powells..."

"...Norway. We aren't going in there."

"Fine. Later then." Denmark rolled his eyes

"But we aren't coming back later...so.."

"Wh-what?! What do you mean you aren't coming back?! How am I supposed to get home?!" The Dane sighed and dug into his front pocket to pull out his phone and then handed it back to him.

"..." The Icelandic man quickly searched through the contacts, all hope diminishing rapidly. The only contacts were: Prussia, Norway, Sweden, Finland, France and America. None of which would actually end up helping him. Sweden and Finland wouldn't help because they were always busy with meetings at this time... Iceland limited his contact with the rest of those people...and his own phone was in his jacket at home...

"Denmark...none of these people are going to helps me!" Denmark winked

"Send 'em a picture of yourself in that and I'm sure they'll-" He then received a sharp death stare from Norway and was cut off.

"No one will be touching my little brother." The Dane held his hands up

"I never said there would be any touching involved-" Iceland felt his face heat up more at the images running through his head and pulled on the puffin shorts gently as he murmured-

"I'm not going to do this." Norway and Denmark both glanced at him for a moment before the Dane jumped out of the car to the side and flung open the door for Iceland.

"Not willingly anyway Icey~!" The small male shook his head and dug his hands into the sides of the seat as Norway undid the seat belt and Denmark begun attempting to pull him from the minivan.

"No!"

"You're procrastinating little brother."

"Shut up Norway and let go you stupid Dane!" The chaos lasted for the better part of a minute until Denmark's strength won and a struggling, defeated Iceland was pulled from the minivan tossing curses at the man who was now practically carrying him towards the nearest entrance of the mall.

"DAMN YOU DENMARK! LET ME GO!" Denmark faked a sad look down at the silver haired man.

"Now, now Icey, it's not like I'm going to do anything to you..."

"HELL YES YOU ARE! RIGHT NOW!" The Norwegian at Denmark's side sighed as Iceland continued his rage.

"Little brother. You're creating a scene. Now more people have noticed you." Iceland immediately quieted down and glanced around in a panic, and indeed, people were looking at him, some chuckling and others quietly gossiping.

"...damn..." The trio then became silent for a moment as they passed by the security guard who gave them a confused look but said nothing at the sight. Now in the mall, Iceland felt his cheeks heat up in humiliation as a group of teens noticed him and began to laugh and wolf whistle.

"YOU GO GIRL!" Denmark quickly noticed this and pulled Iceland over to the rather large group to show him off and the small male practically died.

"Is this what you're referring to- dudes?!" His stupid smirk grew larger as several of the teens inspected his fine work closer by moving in and nodding.

"Are you a dude?!" Iceland nodded and began to try and disappear into Denmark's side much to the Dane's surprise as one teen with a neon green beanie began to poke at his chest in search for..._proof_.

"Please...you stupid dane...take me homes..." He practically whimpered but the taller male only laughed.

"Nope~ The fun has only just started!" Norway was now getting some attention as well regarding his gender (Those cursed hairpins!)

"Hey, you a guy too?"

"I'm his, " The Norwegian man tugged on Iceland's tank top "big brother." A faint grin then passed over his usually emotionless face at the mere fact. Denmark nodded and then pulled Iceland away from his side and much to Ice's partial relief, said,

"Hey dudes, we got somewhere to be, but I'm glad you let our little Icey know how good he looks~" The group looked once more at Iceland and goodbyes were quickly tossed after them as the trio continued deeper into the cluster of stores.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you I hate you. I hate you. I hate you, you know that, Denmark?" Denmark only smirked and squeezed his arm as he looked around for a crowded store, for maximum torture.

"Yup...Oh! Look! Hot Topic's overflowing! Norway- what do ya think man?" Iceland and Norway both turned their gazes to the store which was currently filled to the brim with people, piercings and a plura of hair colors ranging from electric blue to silver on practically everybody filing in and out.

"It's perfect right?!" Norway nodded slowly and Iceland felt frozen with fear. These people looked like they would tear him apart, shorts and all.

"Okay Icey, seems like we found the place~ Good luck buddy!" Denmark then ran into the crazy mess, shouting as he made his way to the farthest corner,

"Look out! Incredibly cute Icelandic male incoming!" Iceland was flung forward and into a rack of band tee's and his breath was knocked out of him as Denmark ran out of sight and out of the incredibly crowded store. The sound of his body crashing into the rack resounded through the store and attracted several customers and employees who quickly surrounded him

"Are you okay?!"

"What happened?!" The small male wheezed in response and bent over slightly, his arms wrapping around his stomach as he fought to catch his breath.

"D-d-den..." He slunk down onto his knees much to everyone's alarm and continued gasping, his head swimming with thoughts of death for Denmark as he looked at the steel-toed boots and dirty converse surrounding him. One employee went down to his level and began rubbing his back in calming circles.

"It's okay hon'...just breathe..." Her voice continued murmuring gently until Iceland was able to get enough air in his lungs to speak.

"I'm...f-fine...t-thank you..D-denma-My frie-nd...just was m-messing around..." At this point the crowd started to dissipate, no one was dead or seriously injured so interest faded rather quickly.

"Are you sure you're fine honey?" Iceland slowly got up, most of his weight being supported by the rack he had struck earlier and nodded to the employee, a teen with mustard colored hair and a dog collar whose blue eyes were tinged with concern.

"Good...do you need anything? A water bottle? A bandaid? ...Anythin'?" The small male shook his head no and dusted himself off, and when the feeling of the short fabric hit his palms he blushed, remembering.

"U-uhm..." But by the time he was about to ask for a spare pair of shorts the girl was turned occupied with another customer who looked somewhat familiar, his silver hair framing red orbs.

"Ich love your dog collar babe, where'd you get that?" Iceland's face burned and his mind went blank in terror.

..._Prussia_.

"Oh we sell them here, would you like me to show you where exactly hon'?" Everything sounded far away to Iceland as Prussia nodded and flashed her a smile, obviously flirting and as she turned to face Iceland, the Prussian's red eyes connected with violet ones.

"...u-uh...m.." Iceland couldn't move, it was as if he was a timid mouse underneath a snake's gaze and his cheeks turned a even deeper red.

"Oh, hey Icey! Kesesese what brings you her-..." Prussia's gaze fell to the short's and he paused, his mouth falling open ever so slightly as if in a trance. The smaller man felt utter embarrassment snake through him, as well as a large dose of fear.

"..."

"...h-ho..t.." Was all the albino could pass through his lips as he looked Ice up and down, his eyes continuing to linger on the pink shorts covered in little puffins.

"...do you guys...know each other...?" The employee snapped both men out of their dazes and Prussia was the first to answer.

"Oh, ja...he's my friend's bruder."

"I am NOT his brother! Although he was the one that forced me into this stupid outfit!"

"Gott, Denny has great ideas..."

"W-what?!" Prussia only smirked at him before grabbing his arm and pulling him closer.

"He obviously left you here on your own, so...I'll drive you home..." Iceland froze as the Prussian then draped his arm over his shoulders and held tightly, as though he was the prey Prussia would not be letting go of anytime soon.

**(Author's Note end thing): And so, Prussia is now here. I feel like this is somewhat rushed but Prussia just seemed to force himself in early. So I let him. Kesesese...Anyways, I'd love to know what you thought/think with reviews, favorites or follows :) It really helps me continue and push on because then I realize that "Hey...people actually read what I wrote!" And it gives me a sugar rush of happiness. Cause it's always a Good Time... **


	3. Kidnapping Made Fun

**Authors Note:** **Hello all. I can truly say I feel horrible for not submitting this earlier, I've just been so busy and blah blah blah. I really hope you enjoy, and yes, Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. **

After Prussia had quickly paid for his two purchases (A dog collar and a WTH wristband) he pulled the poor Iceland out of Hot Topic to the front of Victoria's Secret, where the other two thirds of the bad touch trio were standing.

"Guys. Guys. Guys." The frenchmen and spaniard turned to see Prussia, his red eyes excited as he pointed down to his catch. Iceland. Dressed in short shorts and a tank top. Pink shorts. With puffins on them. Iceland immediately flinched away from the looks he was getting from the two men (Especially France...) and tried to get away from the Prussian without success.

"Hohohohohon Bonjour Iceland..."

"Whoa Iceland, you look good amigo..." Spain gave him a stupid grin and took a small step forward, his hand moving forward to touch the shorts but Prussia pulled Ice away protectively.

"Nein. He's mine."

"W-what did you just says?! L-let me go!" Iceland tried once again to pull away, but the stupid Prussian's grip was too much for him at the moment.

"Nothing Icey." France grinned and winked at Ice who felt fear rising in his throat, as Prussia brought him closer in, his hand that wasn't draped on his shoulder begun tracing the fabric on the lacey tank, that Iceland slapped away quickly.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing. Nothing can be wrong with someone..." The albino moved so his lips were practically pressed against Ice's ear before whispering,

"...As awesome as me..." Iceland felt a shiver wind it's way up his back at the warm air breezing over his ear and pushed Prussia's face away, his own face warming up at the very short distance between him and his captor.

"..." It was silent for a moment as the four men stared at each other before Prussia shot France and Spain a smirk that said "I have a totally awesome idea men. Follow my lead." The two only gave a slight nod back in response before Prussia threw his plan into action.

"So...Ice, I guess I'll drive you home then huh?"

"Please..." Unfortunately Iceland had a pretty good feeling he wouldn't be going home soon. The Bad Touch trio had him in their grasp, so the likelihood was slim.

"Okay then...Spain, France, you guys done with your pathetic little attempts at getting women for now?"

"They aren't pathetic! We're standing in front of Victoria's Secret non?" Spain though, completely missed the slash in Prussia's comment so he simply grinned.

"Si...I'm ready to go home to my little Lovi and maybe eat some tomatoes~" Iceland glanced up at Prussia and flinched at the rape face painted on the albino.

"Gutt, let's go then~ kesesese...France, I'll be trusting you with making sure Iceland will be safe the drive to Spain's house, okay?"

"No way am I letting that PERVERT make sure I'm SAFE Prussia!" They began speed walking back to the main entrance to the mall, ignoring the complaints coming from Iceland, who was currently torn, drive in a possible death trap, or walking.

"Guys...I can walk homes...!"

"No it's our pleasure...kesesese..." The security guard shook his head as the four walked past him, the Icelandic man being drug by a slightly taller man and his two companions. As soon as they had gotten into the parking lot Prussia wrapped his hand over Iceland's mouth and gave a big laugh.

"Okay guys, I have a AWESOME idea~!"

"MMMPHHH!" Iceland did not like the look of this. It was already going downhill. Plus the prussian's hand didn't smell exactly pleasant, with it being a mix of beer, feathers, and dirt. Flailing blindly the smaller man kicked the albino's shin, who gave a grunt of pain before stopping, bending over and whispering

"Careful about what you do, birdie..." Prussia gave a little nip at Iceland's ear and stood up at his full height, wobbled, then continued at an angered pace to pull him to the beater volkswagen van.

"...MMH...!" Spain reached into Prussia's pocket and unlocked the door, pulling it open for Prussia who threw Iceland in. Spain and France obviously knew the routine well enough for no communication to be needed between the men as France slid in next to Ice and Spain shut the back door, jumping in the passenger seat up front. Prussia was last into the van by a few seconds but nonetheless quickly turned on the van, and backed it out without an escape.

"Step eins complete."

"G-Guys! It's like you're KIDNAPPING me's! I-I can just walk!"

"Non non Iceland..." The Frenchmen grinned and put a calm hand on the nervous Ice's face, who quickly pushed it away, his stomach in knots. This was all too much for him in one day.

"But Ice dude, don't you want to get some payback on your brother and Denny?"

"W-what...?" Spain begun to flip through the stations as Prussia spoke, his voice echoing through the van along with the acoustic guitar.  
"Ja...If you play along...it'll freak them out for sure~" Iceland thought about it for a long moment, his heart pounding against his ribs with sheer panic. What could the bad touch trio have in mind...?

"D-depends..." Prussia smirked at the road ahead of him. He knew that would get Iceland's attention.

"You just have to trust me birdie..."

"..."

The rest of the drive was spent in silence, Iceland's fear and nervousness escalating after Spain had been dropped off, and they had made their way to a hotel, it's cheap white siding broken and dirty.

"...P-Prussia...?"

"Ja?" France moved forward and opened the door as Prussia slammed his own door shut and made his way over to escort Iceland into the hotel himself, his arm draping around Ice as soon as he stepped out of the van.

"...P-please...Can't you just take me home...?" France locked up the van before following behind as they made their way into the shabby hotel, the front desk occupied by a tall teenage boy with bright pink hair who looked up from texting and smirked

"Oh, it's you two again. Where's the other guy?"

"At home. Dude, the usual." Prussia gave him a nod and then continued further into the hotel to the end room which he threw open to show a surprisingly clean bedroom.

"N-no...YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO M-MMPH!" France shut the door and Prussia slapped his hand over Iceland's mouth and moved him farther into the room.

"Kesesese...Listen Icey, like I said, don't you want some great payback on Denmark and Norway?" Prussia cautiously removed his hand from Iceland's mouth for the answer, prepared to slap it back down if needed.

"Wells, yes...but not like thi-"

"What do you think I'm gonna do?!" The taller man gave a small perverted chuckle before sitting Ice down on the edge of the bed, pulling out his cell phone and grinned.

"I just need a picture of you to send to Denny..." Iceland grimaced as Prussia ruffled his hair up slightly and tugged his tank top so it was lopsided. Without a warning Prussia clicked the camera button and the snap echoed through the room.

"Kesesese...perfect..." France sighed at the Prussian and seated himself in the chair in the corner and pulled a magazine out of the basket next to it.

"Tell me when you need me, Prussia..."

"Ja, ja." The albino gave Iceland a smirk who frowned and Prussia pressed 'send'

"...What the hell did you say Prussia!?"

"I told them that you were our hostage and if they didn't deliver seven six-packs of beer and three expensive bottles of wine over to Germany's house, you wouldn't be going home tonight." Iceland gave him a surprised glance before staring down at his shorts, his heart pounding.

"So if they don't..."

"Then you're staying with us kesesese..." The phone buzzed with an almost furious noise and the albino smirked

"Oh, looks like they want to talk with us." Prussia pressed speaker phone and Denmarks voice came through

"Prussia. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Guten tag to you too Denny."

"I can't BELIEVE Y-"

"It was you who came up with putting Iceland in an outfit like this ja? Then it's your fault."

"...DUDE. THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN KIDNAP HIM!" Iceland felt a slow smirk growing on his face, Denmark actually seemed concerned. Prussia put his hand over the speaker before glancing over to France

"Francis."

"Wee?" The albino nodded to him and France threw his magazine back into the bin before moving over next to Iceland who gave a worried look at him. Prussia then took his hand off of the speaker just as Iceland spoke, his voice filled with panic

"F-France! Get AWAY from ME!" Denmark freaked out on the other side of the phone

"Iceland?! A-are you okay?! What's happening?!" Prussia gave a crazed laugh and covered up France's whisper to Iceland

"Groan or I'll make you..." Iceland's eyes grew wide as France moved closer still, his fingers dancing around on the smaller man's stomach

"F-FRANCE!"

"Good enough..hohohon..."

"Prussia! Give Iceland the phone!"

"Sorry..kesesese..he's a little busy right now..." Norway's voice suddenly came through the cell, his anger very clear.

"Give me back my little brother Prussia. Now."

"BIG BROTHER!" Iceland wailed, his fear as high as it could go, as the frenchmen pressed his lips on Ice's neck, his teeth grazing his tender skin ever so slightly, France's hands holding down the smaller man's hands to stop him from fighting.

"We'll give him back when you deliver the beer und wine to West's house~ Goodbye now..."

"Little brother!" Prussia pressed end and tossed his phone over to the nightstand before pushing France off of Iceland who was now shivering from panic.

"That's enough for you Francis.."

"Hohohon, I want to hear him scream my name again..." Iceland tried to jump up and get away from the bed but Prussia only pulled him back down onto his lap, his arms wrapping around him in an almost comforting fashion.

"Relax..." The small male pushed him in vain, but Prussia's arms only wrapped tighter around him, pressing Iceland's face into his tee. Iceland then dared to take a small breath, only to find the other man's scent much more pleasant then his hands, a mix of oranges, soap and a very slight amount of minty toothpaste washed over Ice.

"Oi Francis, can you give us a minute..?" France turned his blue eyes to Prussia's red ones before sighing and nodding ever so slightly, moving out of the room, leaving the Prussian with Iceland as the cell phone went off again with an angry buzz.

**Author's End Note of Doom: Who even reads the end author note...? ANYWAYS. I can honestly say as of right now that I have no idea where this is going. I mean, I have a idea or two to branch off of, but I'm not completely sure...**

**Reviews make me puke rainbows. I like puking rainbows. It tastes like skittles. :') **


	4. Kidnapper Has Fun

**Author's Note: SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG D: I've just been busy with school and all that junk. For this chapter I honestly don't know I should change the ratings...cause...of...stuff. But yeah. It here. Maybe you waited, maybe you forgot about it...maybe you're a new reader..but it's here :) I don't own Hetalia sadly :( **

**ENJOY~**

Prussia grinned down at his captive and brushed his lips against the Icelandic males ear as he whispered, the warm air on Ice's ear making him shiver slightly.

"Should I answer it...?"

"I never remembered really having much of a damn opinion Prussia!" The buzzing almost seemed to be increasing in length, angry at being ignored.

"Kesese...true." Ice felt the albino's hand tilting his face up and shut his eyes, fearing the Prussian was actually going to rape him. It seemed like it was going to be the case. Instead red eyes softened at the fear on Ice's face and Prussia waited patiently until purple eyes opened to stare back at him.

"Honestly. You think I'm going to rape you or something? I may hang out with France, but I would never stoop so low as to force my way into your little pink shorts. Besides, I've never had to. People always have begged for my awesomeness." The buzzing ended as his voice stopped and Ice grimaced slightly at his words before responding sharply.

"I doubt it." The albino gasped ever so slightly at his words and frowned as if slapped across the face.

"What do you mean by THAT?! I've had women UND men lined up for miles just t-"

"I really don't wants to hear the rest Prussia...please just-" The phone begun going off again and Prussia shifted underneath Ice to get the cell, this time receiving a text from the angered men.

"Kesesesesese..." Ice groaned slightly under his breath at the man's weird laughter and tried to push away again only to get pulled back swiftly with only one of the Prussian's arms. The man wasn't even a country anymore but he was still holding up pretty damn well.

"Nein Icey...no trying to catch me off guard..I may have to resort to other methods of keeping you down~ Also, your brother and Denmark say they'll do it so, I guess you won't have to stay the night with me Icey~ Unless..." Prussia grinned lopsidedly and winked at Ice who shivered ever so slightly at the thoughts running through his mind.

"N-no thanks..."

"You're no fun." Prussia threw his cell back onto the nightstand after reading the text and placed his hand on Iceland's hip almost nonchalantly as he spoke, the smaller male only noticing the others advance as he felt the tank top slowly sliding up and gasped slightly, his skin tingling from where the albino's fingers ran.

"No-! Prussia-"

"Shh..." Red met violet again and Iceland felt paralyzed by the stare until Prussia blinked and whispered.

"I need this to look convincing..." The larger man then tightened his grip on Ice's side and moved his mouth to the other's neck, his teeth gently tugging at the tender skin as to bruise it slightly.

"...! P-Pruss..!" Iceland thrashed as hard as he could to try and get the other's mouth off of him but it only resulted in Prussia biting down harder until Ice yelped slightly in pain, the iron tang filling the prussian's mouth.

"P-please-! S-st-" Prussia's tongue met the wound he had just inflicted and Iceland squirmed at the feeling, his heart racing. The larger man's other hand skimmed down onto Ice's exposed thigh and he pulled the icelandic male closer, their bodies pressing together as Iceland struggled to get away.

"S-sto-p! P-Prussi-..ah!" The albino bit down once more on Ice's neck before he pulled away, a string of saliva breaking apart as he did so.

"Mmm...Icey, relax...I only wanted to-"

"R-r-relax?!" Prussia sighed exasperatedly and waited until Iceland's voice reduced to a soft whine of protest before speaking, his own voice dropping in volume.

"Ja, the awesome me wouldn't want you screaming before we even started Icey...~" Violet eyes widened at the statement and Iceland spluttered, his heart racing

"W-what?!" He squeaked out, his need to get away increasing as Prussia's hand moved from his side to his cheek, the albino's thumb slowly stroking his skin.

"You know you want my awesomeness.." The prussian purred and Iceland felt the piercing red stare make every thought go to standstill as Prussia moved closer and closer until their lips were practically touching.

"You do...don't you Ice?" Iceland practically breathed in the words and Prussia chuckled ever so slightly before slowly closing the gap, his lips pressing against Iceland's, who gasped into the kiss, his thoughts returning a moment too late. Immediately once the albino's eyes slipped shut Iceland pulled away, only to have Prussia's lips stay on his as though glued together.

"Nngh!" Prussia felt the other male make a sound of protest against his lips and grinned before slipping his tongue across Iceland's soft lips, the taste of frosty mints and licorice hitting him as he did so. Iceland shuddered at the repulsive feeling and gagged slightly before turning his head, which only resulted in getting pushed back by Prussia's hand. After a few more moments, Prussia finished inspecting Ice's lips and pulled away, a huge, smug grin on his face.

"YOU RAPIS-" The albino quickly covered the violet eyed males mouth, his grin fading slightly

"Sh-shhh! I don't want anyone calling the cops-!"

"NNGH!" Iceland make the mistake once again of taking in a breath through his nose, getting hit with the scent of Prussia's hand and grimaced, disgust running through him.

"..." The albino looked down at Iceland and saw violet eyes wide with angry, fear and disgust. Smirking slightly as to boost his own awesome confidence, Prussia glanced down onto Ice's neck and saw a bruise forming. Perfect. Just what he wanted. Now Denmark and Norway would know he was serious. Leaning back to grab his phone he called out to France in the hallway.

"Oi, France! Come back in here won't you?" There was a moment of silence until the door was opened and the frenchmen peered his head in, his rape face slightly evident.

"...you heard all of that didn't you?"

"Hohohohon...Prussia, I always knew you weren't the quiet type-" Prussia rolled his eyes and threw the cell at France who stood in the doorway.

"I need you to send Norway and Denmark a picture." France smirked and caught the phone, his blue eyes glittering.

"Just say when~" Iceland felt Prussia shift underneath him and the albino pushed Ice off of his lap and onto the bed, his smirk growing.

"Icey. I need you to co-operate...you don't want this to happen again do you?"

"What's? What are you going t-to do...?!" The prussian turned and moved to get on top of Ice, who gave a small yelp at the weight being put on top of him. Prussia quickly took a hold of Iceland's wrists and threw them above his head onto the pillow, then holding them there with one hand, his grip iron before tilting his head to France and nodding.

"Okay..take the picture from over..." Prussia tilted his head over to the side.

"...There, so you can see everything kesesese..." France nodded and scooted over to the spot, the phone held ready. The prussian grinned and then looked down at Iceland who made a small sound as Prussia put his hand down on his upper thigh and moved his face so they were closer together.

"N-no! Not a-again Pruss-" The albino cut him off by pushing his lips raggedly onto Iceland's, his red eyes burning as he doggedly pressed himself against the smaller man, his hand on Ice's thigh moving up and down slowly. The icelandic male could barely breathe as Prussia continued, his heart beating fast. It was almost too much at once.

"Okay. I got it~" Prussia kept his lips pressed against Ice for a moment longer until pulling away slowly, his eyes glazed over with a hungry look.

"Good. Let me see." France smirked and handed the phone over to Prussia who grinned at the picture.

"...P-Prussi-a..." Ice could barely breath, everywhere that the prussian had touched him was tingling and Prussia being on top of him still wasn't helping. Dammit. Why was this happening?!

"Kesesesesese..." Prussia turned the cell to Iceland so he could see the text and picture France had just taken, Prussia's mouth obviously on Iceland's and his hand disappearing out of sight between their bodies. Denmark and Norway would not be happy about this.

"T-...they're going to kills you Prussia."

"I know." Prussia gave him a shit eating grin and pressed send. After a moment of silence, the furious ringing began again and Prussia handed the phone back to France frantically.

"Answer it. Tell them we're a little busy...and put it on speaker~!" The blonde nodded and did as he was told only to get dead silence on the other line for a second.

"Hello...?"

"You messed with my little brother." France winced at the tone before setting the cell gently down on the nightstand and taking a step back as though to get away from Norway.

"Uhm...That...wasn't me..this time." Iceland turned his head to the direction of the cell before Prussia turned his head back to face him and gave him a little nip on Ice's bottom lip with a grin.

"Pruss-" Ice felt the tingling sensation move down through his body and gave an involuntary shudder which Prussia felt and chuckled at.

"You like that Ice..?"

"Prussia. Don't you dare touch my brother."

"N-Norway! Help me...!"

"Sh...you know you don't want his help...you like this...ja, Icey?" The albino gave his bottom lip another little nip before moving his free hand up to Ice's hip again, who gave another soft gasp.

"N-no!" Prussia's eyes glittered as he gave a soft muffled moan when Iceland spoke as to cover up his protest, his smirk just growing.

"Prussia. I will personally rip your heart out through your throat." Denmark's voice came over the speaker, his anger clear as he growled.

"Dammit Prussia! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" France sighed and shook his head at the prussian who only turned his attention back to Ice.

"...Have you delivered the beer yet?"

"WE JUST DID. NOW TELL ME WHERE THE HELL YOU ARE AND NORWAY AND I WILL GO AND GET ICELAND." Iceland gave a small cry of relief at his words and then yelled out.

"DENMARK HELP M-MPH!" Prussia quickly leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Iceland's as to shut him up.

"I-ICELAND?! ARE YOU OKAY LITTLE GUY?!"

"Prussia...it's probably a bad idea telling them where we are right now..." The albino pulled away from Ice and nodded his acknowledgement replacing his lips with his hand.

"Ja...Denmark-Just go back to your house. I will return him."

"I D-DON'T TRUST YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT! JUST GIVE HIM BACK NOW!" Iceland struggled against Prussia's nasty hand as Denmark shouted obscenities at the albino who only laughed.

"I'll talk to you later Denny~" The Prussian quickly released Ice's mouth for a nano second to press end on the cell, ending Denmark's shout mid-sentence.

"YOU LITTLE-" France shook his head again and held the bridge of his nose, surprisingly focused.

"Prussia..."

"Ja, I know, I know. Let's just make sure the beer is safe and sound first..." Quickly punching in West's number, Prussia set the phone down and put his hand back over Ice's mouth as to keep him quiet. The phone then rung two times before Germany's deep voice answered, his slight concern and anger immediately evident.

"Prussia. Vhat did you do this time? Denmark und Norvay just came here vith tons of beer und vine..."

"Ja, Ich knows. Just...do you have it? Is it safe?"

"Ja...but...bruder...vhat did you-"

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT. The important thing is that the beer is still there. Don't let Norway or Denmark take it back, okay?!"

"..."

"...bitte bruder...?" Prussia rolled his eyes as he gave the little plea, red sphere's turning to glance at Iceland after, who narrowed his violet eyes.

"Ich..." Germany hesitated, his better judgement probably fighting against the fact that free beer was piled in his house.

"I'll let you have some."

"..." Iceland gave a little noise of anger, Prussia's hand pressing deeper onto his lips as he did so.

"...Vhat vas zhat?"

"Nothing the awesome me isn't taking care of." Silence on the other line for a long moment until Germany let loose a sigh.

"You kidnapped someone again, didn't you." The tone of his voice showed it wasn't even much of a question and Prussia's smirk faded slightly.

"...Nein! Don't be so ridiculous West!" France snickered and got a sharp glare from Prussia telling him to shut up.

"...I'll make sure zhe beer is safe...just don't...hurt or kidnap anymore people." Prussia grinned down at Iceland before responding, his red eyes flickering.

"Got it West. THE AWESOME ME IS OUT!" Germany's sigh was cut off as Prussia pressed end and slid the cell into his back pocket and released his grip on Iceland who gave a grunt of relief.

"So Icey~" Prussia winked and pressed his lips on the other man's lips for a moment, short and almost...sweet...before pulling away and standing up, making Ice's lips tingle ever so slightly.

"We're going to my house..."

"...Prussi-"

"NEIN!" The albino moved his face closer to Iceland's again and dropped his voice to a whisper.

"No complaining~" Iceland moved his face slightly farther away from Prussia who moved in again, his entire face showing his want as he stared at Ice's lips and eyes.

"Hey Prussia..we should get going non? Unless of course I can join in..." Iceland shuddered at the image that crossed his mind and Prussia frowned at the thought that crossed his mind as well and moved away before grabbing Ice and standing up.

"France. No. Let's go." France gave a little pout before nodding and opening the door up for Prussia and Iceland, who was being held once again by Prussia's iron grip.

******Author's Note: AND SO CONCLUDES THIS CHAPTER. Reviews are love, Favorites are love~ Helps me know how well I'm doing and if there's something I need to change :) **


	5. All For The Ransom?

**(A/N): Hello. It seems as though I have updated this story. I apologize for my absence, I've been very busy :-/ I need to get better about time management. Anyways, I hope you enough this chapter!**

The albino gave the pink haired teen at the desk a ten dollar bill on their way out, not even stopping to talk to the man who was in the middle of texting someone. Silence filled the somewhat tense air as the three made their way out into the cold air, Prussia grinning slightly as he pulled Iceland in close.

"Are you cold Icey~?" Iceland mumbled something quietly in response before looking up into Prussia's gleaming red eyes.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I just want to get home now..." The tone of his voice was slightly defeated sounding, but his eyes showed confusion and anger. Prussia didn't reply but only glanced around before making his way towards his Volkswagen van, France close behind. Iceland simply got into the van when the door slid open, his body still slightly shaking.

The drive to Prussia's house was rather quiet except for the van's engine's insistent rattling and Iceland thought about everything that happened today, rather angry with himself for letting the events happen. Grimacing he pulled on the tiny shorts, the puffins almost seemingly smiling up at him. He could hear 's voice mocking him already at the mere sight of the breed against the pink fabric. Iceland sighed and glanced up at the Prussian who was focused on the road almost too keenly, his pale hands wringing the vinyl steering wheel anxiously as they turned onto Prussia's street after about fifteen minutes or so. Violet eyes flickered over to look out the window, the sun slowly dipping down from it's highest perch in the sky. Sunset was impending. Iceland looked at all the houses they passed, very well kept, rather expensive and each seemed to get more and more fancy as they went. Prussia finally turned into a driveway and Iceland couldn't help but be a bit impressed. There was an ancient Oak tree out front surrounded by blue cornflowers and a very tattered, equally ancient rope swing hung from one of it's lower branches. The house itself was a huge brick one, with several large windows peering out. Prussia turned off the engine and turned to give Ice a half-hearted smirk.

"Awesome right? We built it after our old one was crumbling around us...it looks like the original though." Iceland blinked and nodded gently as Prussia turned back around and got out of the van to open Ice's door for him. Grinning to reassure himself Gil put his arm around the other males waist as he stepped out.

"My room's the best, you'll see~" France gave a perverted look at Prussia who nodded in response as they made their way to the front door. Prussia let go of the smaller male to fling open the door and barking erupted from a room somewhere near the back of the house. The albino yelled a few words in German and the fierce barking silenced. Ice looked around at the entryway, even more amazed at the German household, it's woodfloors shined like a mirror and was impeccably clean, despite a certain Prussian living there. Prussia quickly ushered Iceland upstairs down a long hallway and into his room after telling France to distract Germany who nodded in agreement. He shut the door as fast as possible as soon as they were in, and locked it with a quick movement. Iceland was yet again impressed, the room's walls were covered in a deep shade of red wallpaper, and a huge bed stood opposite of a fireplace. The entire room smelt of old books surprisingly, despite it being Prussia's room. The albino wrapped his arms once more around Iceland's waist, except this time from behind and rested his head on Ice's shoulder, who shivered as he breathed onto the violet eyed males neck.

"Isn't it AWESOME?"

"I...uh...yeah...Pruss-"

"My bed is really comfortable too, here, feel it~" He pushed Iceland over to the huge bed and threw him down into the material, and quickly climbed on top of the smaller man who gave a rather loud surprised sound.

"Prussia!"

"Ja?" His red eyes sparkled flirtatiously and he moved in to nip at Iceland's lips who pressed his head deeper into the soft bed to avoid more contact with the albino.

"Why are you even doing this? Denmark, Norway and France aren't here so what's the point if you aren't trying to-"

"I'm not doing this just for the beer Iceland, nor am I doing this to piss off some totally unawesome lame guys. Although those are both plus's." Prussia gave a short, quick, almost nervous laugh before moving in once more, his breath hot against Ice's skin.

"I'm doing this because...well..." He paused and looked down at Iceland's face, almost endearingly before muttering something in German and glancing away sheepishly. Ice stared up at the larger man above him, suddenly curious despite his situation.

"I couldn't hear that."

"I'm...not repeating that. It was totally unawesome and lame of me. Forget that." His words came out in a jumble and a slight pink tint crept onto the albino's cheeks.

"...c-could you get off of me?"

"Nein." And with that, Prussia's ego returned and he pushed himself harder against Ice who could not longer tell whether the feeling was terrifying...or a bit exciting. The albino quickly pressed his lips against Iceland's who resisted despite a small shiver of pleasure running down his spine. This was all confusing the Icelandic man's senses. Prussia meanwhile, could feel Ice's body tense and untense, and he mumbled softly into the kiss before pulling away.

"You like this don't you~? You're trying hard to act like you don't now aren't you~?" Iceland closed his eyes to avoid meeting the red piercing stare.

"N-no. I just want to go h-home..." Prussia bit his own lip as he stared down at the silver haired man, still unconvinced.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. I knew you couldn't resist!" Smirking, the albino sat up and turned, his gaze scanning the bedside table until he found what he was looking for and grinned.

"But just to make sure..." He rocked gently against Ice's body as he reached to the far side and Iceland had to stop himself from whimpering at the feeling.

"Stop..." He heard a soft jangle and his eyes flew open to see Prussia with handcuffs in one hand as the other reached to pull Ice's arm above his head towards the bedpost.

"..! Prussia! What?! What are you doing?!" Iceland began to flail with newfound energy but Prussia's strong grip got a steady hold on one arm, while Ice's other arm was pinned against his side and Prussia's inner leg.

"Kesesesese hold still~ I know it's hard but you could make it easier on the both of us by calming down a bit..." Iceland felt the cold metal scrape against his wrist and then click. A moment later another click was issued and Prussia ran his fingers around the handcuff and down Ice's arm slowly.

"Now hm..." The albino got up and off of the smaller man for a moment and pushed him farther into the center of the bed, and before Iceland could even react, was on top of him once more.

"There."

"PRUSSIA!"

"Yes? What?" His face showed a hint of concern and he glanced up at the cuffs and back down at Ice's face.

"A-are they too tight?" Iceland swore softly in his native tongue before speaking, somewhat angry at the fact Prussia pulled out handcuffs.

"No-the problem is that you're still on top of me! And HANDCUFFS?!"

"Oh~? Would you prefer to be on top and have me wearing them? Because I can-"

"No! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME OKAY?!" Prussia's eyes showed slight sadness but he quickly covered it up with contorting his features into a smirk.

"What? Back to Denmark and Norway? Undoubtedly this isn't the first time you've been forced to do something against your will." One of the albino's hands tugged at the puffin short shorts in show of an example.

"More than likely you'll be fawned over once you get back and then forced to do something else once they get to being bored again." His voice dropped to a soft whisper and he moved his face in closer to Ice's.

"...at least here you're not with them. Think of how much you could get back at them if their little plan of sorts backfired eh? Instead of just getting you humiliated and kidnapped, which I'm sure the second wasn't in the plan...you actually got them back. They would never play jokes like this on you again..."

"How does THIS get them back?!" Ice eyed him somewhat curious. The Prussian sure was full of plans.

"More than likely they're racing back here right now. Wouldn't it stop the jokes if they tried to bust in here and well...you were enjoying it? They wouldn't want you to be taken away, their little brother and plaything...would they?"

"That makes no sense."

"Ja it does. You'll see...so, will you at least..._try_?"  
Iceland blinked, his mind racing. It made sense yet at the same time it made absolutely none. Prussia already had him where he wanted him and Iceland felt slightly turned on already...  
Prussia watched as Iceland went deep into thought and held his breath, hopeful. There was a moment of silence before Ice sighed and softly responded.

"Okay. Fine."

**(A/N): So, it appears as though I have a plan of where this is going. I hope you're not under that impression because I honestly do not know where this will end up. I hope you enjoyed, please review, favorite and you know, I'll see you the next chapter! :) **


	6. Maybe Possibly

**Author's Note: Hello again. I have a headcanon that France is terrified of dogs. That is all for now. P.S, I still don't own Hetalia. P.S.S My writing style or way I portray characters may have changed, but this is due to inactivity on working on this story, plus my own personal views on each character...you'll see what I mean. Less stuttering, that's for sure.**

* * *

Prussia broke out into a grin at Iceland who rolled his eyes and turned his head to look away from the bright red eyes above him. The albino nuzzled into Ice and mumbled again in German before moving to latch onto the other man's neck, his teeth grinding the soft skin of Ice's throat. Iceland felt Prussia's hand press itself forcefully into the bed next to his head to steady himself as he attacked Ice's skin and marked it as his, drawing blood. The smaller man grimaced slightly as a twinge of pain burned through his skin. Prussia licked it up readily and lifted his head to give Iceland a gentle, tender peck to the lips.

"Did that hurt Ice?" His voice gave away his concern and Iceland shook his head.

"Good...ah..yeah.." The albino closed his eyes for a long moment and collected himself, letting out a long breath. Ice glanced up at the other man and watched as he flicked his eyes back open with a whole new attitude and smirked the trademark smirk.

"Are you ready to experience a whole new level of awesome?" His voice was lower, husky and absolutely sexy. The smaller man didn't have time to respond as Prussia pushed himself into Ice's lips.

* * *

France, meanwhile, had found himself in quite a predicament, cornered by three growling and rather ferocious dogs in the entryway.

"Yes bonjour doggies... n-nicedogspleasedon'teatmeI'msureItastehorriblebut notashorribleasBritainscookingPLEASESPAREME!" He felt his heart rate pick up as they pushed him farther into the wall, growling the entire time, hackles up. Just as France was about to surrender himself to his horrible and utterly bloody demise, the doorbell rang, making the dogs barked harshly in response. France shrieked despite himself at the dogs, close to blacking out. Germany's heavy footfall thundered down the hallway within seconds.

"Italy?! Are the dogs-" He appeared in the doorway seconds later, a look of surprise crossing his face.

"O-oh hello France, erm," Germany paused for a moment and slicked back his hair, a grimace on his face, as the pounding on the door continued and the dogs kept barking.

"I'm sure you being here has to do with my bruder and his little antics again." France glanced down at the three dogs whining and barking at the door and was about to speak when Denmark burst in, a look of utter panic and anger painted on his face.

"WHERE'S ICELAND?!" Germany's face tightened, the grimace becoming deeper still as the dogs began tearing at the unaware Nordic's pants legs. With a single sharp command from the German the dogs stopped and trotted away behind Germany, looking back as to check if their master needed assistance. Denmark turned his gaze frantically to the German, shouting, his voice showing his anger and panic.

"WHERE IS HE!?" France cleared his throat to answer the question, his heart still pounding in his ears.

"He's not here Den-" A harsh voice came from behind Denmark, a deathly tone resounding in it.

"I don't believe you," Norway peered in from behind the larger Danish man.

"Tell me where he is. Now."

* * *

Iceland mumbled in his native language as his short shorts and boxers were finally tugged off single handedly by Prussia who had his other hand clutched tightly to Ice's hip, seemingly massaging it absently. The albino tossed them away haphazardly, paying no attention to where they landed. Prussia's eyes burned into Ice's own eyes before they flicked back down, as the larger male moved downwards smirking once again before lowering his head to slowly lick Ice's inner thigh, who moaned in response. Prussia responded with a gentle nip on Ice's soft skin, before continuing upwards. This was all too much for Iceland already.

"Prussia s-stop being such a tease just-" He was cut off by thundering footfall in the hallway outside, and a familiar voice.

"ICELAND!" The albino glanced up quickly to the door with an irritated sneer before moving more on top of Iceland, scooting up to press his lips onto Ice's once more, lightning quick, who, despite hearing Denmark outside gave an angry sound. Prussia's teasing had made him dizzy, and to have him suddenly stop just made Ice pissed off. The larger albino grinded against to try and silence Ice who only groaned into his lips in jumbled, messy english.

"Ja Ice..." His voice was still husky and low as he mumbled back, his hands fumbling around Iceland's lower waist as Denmark plowed through the door, not even trying the knob.

"ICELAND!" Denmark sprung into action, leaping forward to drag Prussia off of Ice by the throat, his grip like iron. Norway was right behind, who moved to Iceland, quickly speaking soft words of comfort and apology, something rare to hear from him.

"You little shit, by the time I'm done with you, the undertakers won't be able to piece your sorry ass back together in the funeral home." Denmark's voice was the definition of anger as he growled and squeezed Prussia's throat tighter, who stayed as quiet and still as possible, not wanting to give him anything to work with. Germany and France were last through the doorway, the German's eyes quickly spotting the Dane strangling the life out of his older brother.

"Denmark let go of him. Now." France's eyes widened at Prussia's face, which was turning red due to lack of oxygen, his eyes almost matching the rest of his face for once. He still had that stupid look on his face as usual, as he aimed one good hard kick towards Denmark's balls. The dane was quickly felled with a loud groan and Prussia pried his fingers off his neck. As quick as lightning he bolted towards the window, threw it open and paused on the window sill. He turned to Iceland and winked.

"We'll continue this later." He then jumped, obviously not bothered by the two story drop.

"Bruder!" Everyone waited for the yell of pain or deafening crack of bones, neither which greeted them. Instead they all heard was overly excited laughter and a shout of "ICH LIEBE DICH ICELAND!" Germany twitched and turned slowly to the remaining group of countries.

"I..." The german trailed off as his eyes met Iceland's, who had since covered himself with Prussia's duvet.

"I...I'm sorry for my bruder's...behavior. I'm seeking counseling for him currently but we may have to find stronger methods of...fixing him." Iceland said nothing in response, his face tinged red. Norway draped his arms loosely around Ice's shoulders and looked him up and down, murmuring quietly to himself as he noticed the bruises the Prussian left behind. Denmark made a growling noise as he slowly uncurled from a ball on the floor, his face tight.

"Damn you Prussia agh..." Germany moved in to help him up but Denmark ignored him, his gaze fixed on the window.

"Your brother is a little bastard, you know that?"

"Ja." France took the entire scene in grimacing, until he was shaken out of his daze by his phone ringing with a familiar albino's ringtone.

"Prussia's calling." Everyone turned their gaze to the frenchmen as he answered

"Prussia you-"

"Ja ja I know, but wasn't that totally awesome?! I've been practicing that window thing for months!" He laughed but was only greeted by silence on the other line

"Oi France? Hey I'm talking here!"

"LET ME TALK TO THAT LITTLE BITCH!" Denmark thundered, his eyes burning into France's eyes as he watched France hold the phone lightly to his ear.

"Prussia..ah.." He looked at the surrounding men and sheepishly passed the phone off to Denmark, who shook with anger.

"France? Hello?"

"Listen here you disgrace of a ex-country, when I find you, you're going to wish you died a long time ago when you were supposed to, you hear me?" Prussia only snickered

"Oh? So you haven't spoken to Iceland yet to find out whether or not he enjoyed our little field trip?"

"Why would he ever enjoy being raped by a dirty freak like you?!"

"I am not a dirty freak! Besides, maybe he enjoyed it. You should ask him. Goodbye Denny~" The line clicked dead and Denmark fumed as he tossed it back over to France and made his way to Iceland.

"Ice...I'm so sorry I..." Denmark bent down in front of the bed, his knees hitting the hardwood floor softly as he reached out to hold Iceland's hand who pulled away slowly.

"It's fine." Iceland looked at him, stone faced.

"Prussia didn't hurt you too badly did he? A-are you-"

"I'm fine." The dane frowned, concern and hurt etched all over his face.

"Um, okay..I just, I'm so sorry. It was so stupid to do that to you..." He waited for Iceland to respond, but he didn't get any reaction from the smaller man. France and Germany watched silently from the sidelines until Germany cleared his throat to speak

"You know, once he gets back, I'll make sure he won't be stupid enough to do anything like this again." Denmark mumbled in response before standing up slowly, feeling the pain shoot through his body as he did so.

"We should go now." Norway muttered and Iceland shuffled underneath the duvet awkwardly.

"Um...I'll meet you all out in the car...I have to get...dressed." Norway released his soft embrace and filed out with the rest of the men, each giving him a sad look on the way out. Once they all left the room Iceland let out a huge breath he didn't know he was holding and despite himself let out a small noise of anger. Prussia left him hot and extremely turned on. He got up off the bed to search for his shorts and boxers when he heard a sound come from the window, a series of grunts as two pale white hands appeared on the window sill.

"Shit." Iceland whirled around at the sound of Prussians voice as his head popped up over the sill. He gave a short snort as he pulled himself the rest of the way back into his room, tumbling in as quietly as humanly possible.

"What the hell." Iceland looked down at the albino panting by the window and shook his head in confusion

"How?" Prussia chuckled softly and replied in a sing song voice.

"My sweet little prince didn't put anything out the window for me to climb up onto, hair or otherwise." Iceland shuddered and shook his head once more.

"Obviously not. But how the hell did you do that? Honestly."

"Tree limb, I climbed up it and waited until they left the room and then took a leap of faith over to little ledge out there."

"You're a dumbass you know that?" Prussia grinned

"Ja, I've been told that before." He rose up from the floor and stretched out his fingers, trying his best to return to the sexy attitude he had before he left. He looked Ice up and down and his grin got slightly bigger.

"They're probably getting worried." Ice mumbled the words regretfully, still quite turned on, despite himself.

"You and I need to meet up again later tonight...is that possible?" Iceland swallowed and glanced at the door before taking a step ytowards the Prussian, trying his best to look uninterested.

"Maybe. Although...I don't know if I'm too interested." The larger man's face fell slightly and he looked down at the floorboards for a moment before responding.

"Oh." Iceland took another step forward, and then another until he was right in front of Prussia.

"But...I might just sneak out of the house at 2 AM to the nearest bus stop for some air, and I might see a certain someone if they show up too. Got it?" Ice watched Prussia's face light up as he moved in for a kiss, which Iceland accepted.

"I'm not promising anything, but damn Prussia..." Ice trailed off and looked up into Prussia's red eyes, and the albino smirked in response.

"Ja, I know I can be a bit addicting can't I?"

"Shut up."

* * *

**And so it continues. I might knock this one out soon actually, so expect maybe one or two more chapters. It's been a fun, somewhat bumpy ride. (This is actually one of the longer things I've written to be honest...) Thanks for reading :) I'd love to know what you all think! **


End file.
